On reflection
by Wilsden
Summary: A New Year story.


On reflection.

George Cowley leaned in through the open window of the Capri to address his operatives.

"You'll wait here until I give the word." he instructed. "So make yourselves comfortable."

"Easy for you to say." Bodie grumbled, wriggling uncomfortably in the passenger seat where he'd been sitting for just over an hour now. Doyle, beside him, nodded briefly in acknowledgment watching the drops of rain catch the light as they ran down the hair of his boss. He didn't care that it was almost midnight and that he'd been called out on an assignment at short notice pulling him away from the arrangements he'd made for the evening. But the person next to him clearly did and he was making it known. He'd had to endure Bodie's unedited rant all the way on the drive to the meeting point. So he was fairly sure that Cowley was going to be getting some of the highlights. Doyle smiled inwardly as he settled back to enjoy the exchange of words.

"I had made plans, Sir." Bodie leaned across to catch the eye of the Scot. "And it didn't involve sitting here in the rain waiting for a gang to turn up, which I might add, probably won't."

"I have no reason to doubt my information, Bodie." Cowley replied tersely, less than impressed by his operative's attitude. "Besides, you're getting paid, aren't you?"

"Not enough." Bodie muttered under his breath looking to Doyle for his agreement. Money was usually of great importance to his partner. When the expected support was not forthcoming Bodie wrinkled his brow in frustration and turned his attention back to Cowley.

"But Sir, you do realise that it's New Year's Eve?"

" Is it?" Cowley turned his collar up against the weather and, tiring of his disgruntled agent, he tapped his finger on the car door. "Await my signal." And with that he turned to hurry back to his own car parked a few feet in front leaving Bodie unable to fully vent his resentment at being called out on a job unexpectedly on New Years Eve.

Bodie was aghast. "Unbelievable! Did you hear that!" he exclaimed. "He doesn't even know what day it is! I swear, that man seriously needs to get a life."

Bodie's eyes swept across his silent and still partner, unable to fathom his state of mind. He was in a funny mood this evening. He'd been strangely quiet since they'd arrived. "And I've got better things to do than sit here on New Year's Eve in the pouring rain." he added, crossing his arms and slinking down in his seat in annoyance.

"Let me guess. It involves a woman." Ray Doyle broke the silence between them.

"Well of course, I was hardly going to be spending it with you, was I ?"

"Except that as we have less than half an hour of the old year left it would seem that you are."

Bodie sighed in annoyance. "Laura. I was meant to be seeing the New Year in with Laura."

"I had plans too, you know." Doyle told him evenly. "But there'll be other evenings."

Bodie looked at him sideways. "Are you on drugs or something?"

Doyle didn't reply immediately but gazed thoughtfully out of the rain streaked window. Bored now Bodie sighed and stared about him wishing Cowley would get a move on and give the signal to storm the building. He had things to do people to see and celebrations to be apart of to see in the New Year. He switched the car radio on. Live celebrations were being broadcast from Trafalgar Square and hearing the cheering crowds that had gathered only added to Bodie's despondency.

Doyle turned on the windscreen wipers for a second to clear the rain.

"Are you happy?" he asked quietly.

Bodie stared at him as if he was completely mad. "Happy? Happy? Have you not listened to a word I've said? Of course I'm not happy!"

"I don't mean just now, I mean are you happy in general, you know, happy with life?"

"That's it!" declared Bodie. "You've gone and got religion and they've messed with your head!"

"Maybe I'm just glad to be here, alive I mean." said Doyle calmly. "There was a moment this year when I didn't think I would be." His thoughts drifted uncomfortably back to a few months ago when his life had hung in the balance and he had survived by a whisker. He didn't like to think about it too much, it was still difficult but as time had gone on it had got easier. And now, with the start of a new year looming it would soon seem to put even more distance between the event.

Doyle's words had an instant sobering effect on Bodie. He remembered finding Doyle on the floor of his apartment believing, as he swung effortlessly through the window that he was too late. He'd been shot and was close to death. How long ago had it happened? About eight months? Funny how life moved on so seamlessly; how easy it had been to quickly get into the swing of things again once Doyle had fully recuperated and was back at his side. It could all have been so different. He could now be sitting here with a new partner...but no, he'd told himself at the time that if Doyle died he would leave C.I.5.

Bodie stared out of the window into the blackness of the night unsure of what to say but it was Doyle who spoke again.

"The world is in relative peace, our country isn't at war and amazingly, in this day and age, our police still walk the streets unarmed. Who knows when any of those things will change. I'm in a job I enjoy...most of the time, I have a good boss and an even better partner. I have a roof over my head and money in my pocket. I have a lot to be grateful for, you do too if you only stopped to take stock every now and then and count your blessings. You have people who love and care about you."

Bodie's face melted into a playful grin as he looked across at Doyle. "Is one of those people you?"

"Well no, obviously. I can't stand you mate, as well you know, but there must be someone out there who thinks you're the bee's knees." Doyle stared straight ahead trying to keep a straight face but then he turned his head and caught Bodie's eyes. They held each other's gaze meaningfully for a few seconds before Bodie broke away. He knew Doyle was right, he had a lot to be thankful for in his life and that was especially true since joining C.I.5 and teaming up with him. He had never felt so settled and contented and it wasn't as if Cowley was forever disrupting his social arrangements. Tonight was just unfortunate and untimely.

"Ask me again if I'm happy." he asked mischievously.

"Are you happy, Bodie?" Doyle indulged him, grateful for his partner's change of mood.

"Yeah, mate, I'm happy." Bodie glanced at his watch. One minute to midnight and the countdown to the New Year had begun by the announcer on the radio. "I'd be even happier if you and me go and get a drink after this, you know, see the New Year in."

"What about Laura?"

"There'll be other evenings." Bodie smiled.

"Okay, you're on." agreed Doyle. "Oh, look out. Things are happening." The agents looked up to see Cowley out of his car and beckoning his men forward frantically.

"Happy New Year, mate!" Bodie called across, opening the car door.

"Happy New Year, Bodie."

As the chimes of Big Ben rang out from the radio the agents leapt from the vehicle and into the cold rain soaked air of another brand new year.


End file.
